Remedy
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Who's your best friend in the whole entire world? JasonElla.


--

**Title: **Remedy  
**Pairing: **Jella (Jason / Ella)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **I like to pioneer couples, and since Camp Rock is still a fairly new fandom, I've been coming up with possible pairings like crazy.

In case you don't already know, here's the story behind Jason and Ella:

Jason (Kevin J's character) is the really spacey lead guitarist of Connect Three. Ella (Anna Maria Perez de Tagle's character) is one of Tess Tyler's back-up singers (and she's also a total space cadet). So that's pretty much Jason and Ella. (:

--

Jason doesn't know a lot of things.

He knows that Shane and Nate are his best friends (not to mention his brothers), and Tess Tyler is the queen of Camp Rock, and he even knows that you can't divide a number by 0.

Jason is very proud of his knowledge. He doesn't know much, but he knows enough, and that's okay with him. He thinks being a genius would be too much pressure anyway.

There is one thing that Jason is an expert on, though.

And _that _is Ella.

He knows everything about Ella. What her favorite color is (purple), who her favorite singer is (Hope Partlow), even who she has a crush on at her school in New York City (Geoff Burke). Jason doesn't know these things because he stalks Ella or anything. Of course not.

He knows these things because Ella is his best girl friend in the whole world.

She's pretty and sweet, and she always knows what he means when everyone else thinks his words make no sense. Ella is just so..._Ella_.

So as Jason sits in his cabin and reads Ella's letter, he smiles.

_Jase,_

_Hey buddy, it's Ella. Do you miss me yet? I miss you soooo much already, and it's only been a week and a half!_

_I can't believe my mom made me leave camp earlier than everyone else. San Diego was fun, but the whole time I was thinking about what YOU were doing! (:_

_I went to see Hannah Montana in concert. It was so fabulous; I even seats right next to Jake Ryan! He's really sweet in person. Haha, not that you would care...but Peggy and Tess and Mitchie liked it when I told them!!_

_We started school days a week ago. God, can you say, TORTURE? My homeroom teacher is a complete dragon. She like...spits and has a lisp! It's really grody._

_I finally joined the Drama Club this year. It's so fun! The production this year is something a student wrote. It's called "My Girls" or something like that. I think I'll try out for one of the main roles. (:_

_My mom started calling me Ellaine a few days ago. At first I was like, "Umm, what?" and then she reminded me that "Ella" is short for Ellaine. _

_I felt so stupid! You would have understood, though. You always do!!_

_Here's some new lyrics I came up with, with Mitchie's help (via e-mail):_

_You're my sickness,  
You make me weak.  
Suffocation until I can't breathe.  
But there's no cure for me.  
Baby, there's no remedy._

_(: It's not very original or anything, but I tried my best. Maybe Connect Three could use it in one of their new songs?_

_ZOMG, Jason, idea alert! You could do a duet with me! Meep, I would DIE!_

_Okay, I have to jet. I think Geoff Burke is calling me in a little bit._

_But don't worry, sweetie. You'll always be my number one!!  
_

_Lots of Love,  
Ella(ine)_

Jason smiled and folded the letter back up, putting it back into its envelope (which was covered in S.W.A.K sticker lips and littered with the words "I love you, Rockstar!").

He sighed, though. A weary, tired sigh.

Jason did love Ella. So, so much. But he wasn't sure he loved her like a sister anymore. Especially since his stomach burned with jealousy when he thought about Ella and Geoff together. Especially since he hadn't wanted to let go when Ella hugged him goodbye. Especially since he realized she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey Jase, you get Ella's new letter? I set it on your dresser."

The voice of Jason's best friend/brother, Shane, speaking made him jump.

"Jeez, Shane! Scared me! Oh yeah, I got it," Jason replied.

"You gonne tell her you're in love with her anytime soon?" Shane asked.

"What? Ha, _me_? In love with _Ella_?"

"Dude, you did a backflip when she called the night she left. Um, I think that speaks for itself."

"...Well...have you told Mitchie you miss her like crazy and all you've done since we got back to LA is sit and write cheesy love songs about her?" Jason retorted.

"...Truce. I'll see you later, man, I gotta go call Mitchie."

As soon as Shane left, Jason scrambled for his cell phone, quickly dialing Ella's number.

"_Hello?_" a pretty, feminine voice answered.

"Hey, Ella!"

"_Jason? Agh, Jason, I miss you so much! Did you get my letter?_" Ella sounded ecstatic to hear Jason's voice.

"Yeah! Your new lyrics are really great, by the way."

"_Aw, thanks, Jase. You're the sweetest guy in the world, do you know that?_"

Jason blush, clearly embarrassed; "Thanks, Ells. How'd things go with Geoff?"

He couldn't help himself; he _had _to ask.

"_Geoff? God, he's going out with some cheerleader now. I'm so over him. I only need two boys in my life right now._"

"Who?"

"_My Grandpa Luis and my best friend in the whole entire world._"

"Who's your best friend in the whole entire world?"

"_You, Jason! Silly rockstar! Ah, listen, I really, really wanna talk to you some more, but I have Drama Clubin ten minutes. Call me later?_"

"'Course!"

"_Good! I love you, Jason!_"

"Love you too, Ells," Jason smiled before flipping his phone shut.

His heart was still quivering from when she said _I love you_, and his lips were curled into a grin.

Okay.

Yeah, he was most definitely in love with Ella...

Jason sighed and picked up the envelope lying nearby, extracting the letter and flipping to the page with song lyrics.

As he studied the lyrics, he could already hear a melody in his mind.

He could almost hear Ella singing it, too.

_You're my sickness,  
You make me weak.  
Suffocation until I can't breathe.  
But there's no cure for me,  
Baby there's no remedy._

--

**(: Ah, how I love Jason and Ella! They're such amazing characters to play around with.**

**Oh, and I wrote this BEFORE Camp Rock premiered, so please excuse any of the plot misconceptions in it. **

**The song is called "Remedy," by the way, and it's a Katie original. So yeah, if you want to use the song, send me a PM. (:**

**Please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
